


Guessing Games

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin is trying to maintain his façade, but it's almost impossible when everything Evan does makes him smile like a lovesick schoolgirl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote ages ago, inspired by this adorable fanart...
> 
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/1ecb863d7fa05bbfe13d20b892657ad7/tumblr_mgp1g0I14Q1r7s1wvo1_500.png

As always, Quentin was out the door the second the bell rang out to signal the end of class. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he rolled his eyes when he heard Dr McCoy's usual, routined speech of: "That bell is for me, not you, Mr Quire."

"Things to do, people to manipulate!" He called back as he left the room. Smirking to himself, he set to planning the rest of his day. He had last period free, giving him a good opportunity to cause trouble.

"Uhh... Quentin?" The shy voice spoke up from behind him, causing him to pout in irritation.

"Geez, Evan! What?" He moaned, not turning back.

"Do you maybe wanna study over at my roo-"

"Only in your sickest fantasies." Quentin quickly cut in, taking out his cell phone to clearly show his disinterest in the other boy.

"Oh..." Evan stopped for a moment, hugging his biology textbook to his chest, before he jogged after the telepath again. "Quentin?"

"Oh my god! What?" Quentin snapped, finally turning back harshly.

"Umm... Never mind." Evan looked away, blushing. His cheeks took a strange, blue-ish tint that Quentin found completely adorable, even if he'd never admit that to anyone.

"What, freak show? I haven't got all day!" Quentin crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

"My name is Evan. Not 'freak show'." Evan's blush became more obvious, and Quentin had to work harder to hide the small smile that threatened to take his lips at the sight.

"Yeah, I know. It's just a-" Quentin sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. What do you want, Evan?"

"What are my 'sickest fantasies?" Evan's expression was one of curiosity and confusion.

"Ha!" Quentin scoffed, looking over the other boy. "You're so naive. It's adorable!"

"You think I'm cute?" Evan tilted his head with a curious expression on his face.

"Woah! No! I didn't say that!" Quentin held up his hands and stepped back a little, attempting to suppress the blush that took his cheeks.

"Oh..." Evan frowned a little and looked away. "Are you sure you don't want to study with me? I noticed through that whole class that you were far more concerned with your sketches of me in awkward and dangerous situations, than anything Professor McCoy was saying."

"What? Shut up, I wasn't drawing you." Quentin blushed majorly now. He _had_ been drawing Evan. He'd been drawing Evan for months. Sketching was something Quentin had always found enjoyable and therapeutic, and he was also pretty good at it, the photographic memory that came with telepathy assisting this. But he'd never let anyone know this. It could ruin his facade. And recently Evan seemed to be all he could think of when he took out his sketch pad. So, he drew him. Every expression. Every stance. Every emotion. Of course, Quentin knew that this would look hideously bad if ever discovered by anyone else, so he quickly added in a few scenery alterations. Usually involving knives, swords or other sharp objects.

"I particularly liked the one of me falling into the barrel of sharks." Evan smiled shyly in that gorgeous way that Quentin still couldn't quite perfect in his sketches.

"If I agree to study with you, will you shut up about my sketch book?" Quentin offered, turning away to mask his blush.

"Sure." Evan's smile was irritatingly perfect and it was messing with Quentin's head.

"Perfect." Quentin murmured, sarcastically, kicking open the door to Evan's room when he reached it.

Evan quickly entered his room, dropping his book and himself onto the bed, and looked up expectantly at Quentin, who leant lazily in the doorway.

"Don't give me those eyes, twinkle toes." Quentin sighed, rolling his eyes and wandering into the room and flicking the door closed behind him.

"What?" Evan crossed his legs beneath him and smirked a little. "I'm not doing anything."

"Did you just smirk at me? You can't do that." Quentin warned, leaning against one of the wooden bedposts. "The sexy smirk is my thing."

"Sexy? You think I'm sexy?" Evan blinked up at him, the amused smile still tugging on the corner of his mouth.

"No." Quentin pointed a warning finger at Evan. "No, you know that's not what I meant."

"Sit down?" Evan suggested, chuckling.

"Sure." Quentin fell down onto the bed awkwardly.

"You should relax. What's up with you today?" Evan tilted his head again, his eyes falling over Quentin's body.

"Nothing!" Quentin answered too quickly.

"Okay..." Evan elongated the word as he eyed Quentin suspiciously.

"Just... Study, yeah?" Quentin blushed, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Just... Relax, yeah?" Evan teased.

"Did you just..." Quentin turned back to look at the other boy, his eyebrows raised. "Did you just sass me, Sabahnur?"

"Did you just put yourself in a position to be _'sassed'_ , Quire?" Evan laughed, thoroughly enjoying Quentin's slight discomfort.

"Very funny, Evan." Quentin rolled his eyes.

"I know." Evan smirked proudly.

"I was being sarcastic!" Quentin moaned in an overly dramatic manner, collapsing onto his front and smashing his face into the duvet.

"I know." Evan chuckled, running his fingers through Quentin's hair.  "I do understand the concept of sarcasm."

"I thought you wanted to study?" Quentin's voice was muffled by the duvet.

"I do." Evan laughed. "You don't seem to want to."

"Of course I don't." Quentin sighed, rolling onto his back and looked up at Evan.

"Then, why are you here?" Evan's amusement was lost now, replaced by confusion. Still, he playfully swatted Quentin's hair with his fingertips, knocking it down into the telepath's eyes.

"Why not?" Quentin replied carelessly, shrugging.

"That's not a reason, Quentin." Evan murmured, dropping his hands into his lap.

"Fine." Quentin sighed, sitting up abruptly and closing the gap between them almost completely. "Give me a reason."

"You need to study to get good grades so that you can go far in life." Evan smiled shyly, pulling back a little, seemingly unaffected by the close proximity of their bodies.

"Evan, I'm the most powerful telepath on earth," Quentin began smugly.

"I don't think you're the most-"

"My point is," Quentin cut off Evan's words. "I'm spectacular. I don't need grades."

"Sounds like you don't need modesty either." Evan mumbled sarcastically.

"I heard that." Quentin commented, shooting Evan a look.

"Good." Evan threw him a sarcastic smile.

"Whatever, nerd."

"At least I'm not tacky."

"Oh, come on, Miss Naivety! I bet you don't even know what that means!"

"Well... I..." Evan blushed as he searched for something to say. "I bet you don't even know what your mom means!"

"Have you been getting comeback advice from Hellion again?" Quentin raised his eyebrows, smirking. "It's not helping."

"Julian's a very good teacher." Evan spoke quietly, lost for something to reply.

"He's also very straight." Quentin attempted to hide the jealousy from his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evan sounded offended, pushing back on the bed a little.

"You totally have a thing for him! It's obvious! And weird." Quentin's words were directed more at himself and how he felt for the boy in front of him - but no one needed to know that.

"No, I don't!" Evan argued, frowning.

"Oh yeah?" Quentin raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Evan snapped.

"Whatever." Quentin pushed his hard from his eyes, standing from the bed. "Just know he's never gonna feel the same way about you!"

"I don't feel any way about him, because - if you must know - I'm in love with someone else!" Evan crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face away.

"Who?" Quentin demanded, feeling a stab of pain through his chest at Evan's confession.

"No one important." Evan murmured, still not looking up at Quentin.

"Just tell me, Evan." Quentin's voice softened a little, but he quickly realized this and rectified it. "Umm... I mean, I could- I'll just go into your head if you don't."

"Leave me alone." Evan flicked open his biology book, as if he could hide away in it and escape the situation.

"No." Quentin plucked the book from Evan's hands and tossed it aside. "Boy or girl?"

"Quentin! I'm not playing this game with you!" Evan protested, covering his face with his hands.

"So, that's a guy then." Quentin smirked a little, hiding the jealousy and sadness inside. "You're so easy to read, Evan. Even without using my telepathy, I can see right through you."

"Shut up." Evan ordered quietly.

"No." Quentin repeated his previous reply, sitting back down on the bed. "Please tell me he's a mutant?"

"Yes, Quentin, he's a mutant."

"Thank god. And he goes to this school?" Quentin's lips took a small smile when Evan's cheeks darkened. Even when his mind was paralyzed by envy, he couldn't help noticing how perfect Evan was in every way. "That blush means yes. What's his mutation? Is he one of the new kids?"

Evan sighed, knowing Quentin would get the answers from him one way of another. "No, he's not new. And you haven't earned the knowledge of his mutation yet."

"So, I have to earn answers?" Quentin frowned. "I don't like this game."

"Just ask the right questions and you'll get the answers you want." Evan shrugged _. I doubt that_. Quentin thought sadly.

"Is he in our class?"

"Yes."

"Is he annoying?"

Evan chuckled despite himself. "Yes, very."

"Is it Julian?"

"No! I told you, Julian is cool, but I don't see him like that. I don't find him attractive."

"Why not?" Quentin's eyes widened when he realized what he'd just said. "Shit."

"Oh my gosh!" Evan laughed. "You think he's hot, don't you?"

"No!" The pink on Quentin’s cheeks soon matched his hair. "And we're talking about you here, not me. Do I like this guy you're crushing on?"

"I much prefer discussing the fact you totally have a thing for Julian Keller!" Evan smirked, biting his lip. "But yes, you like him. A lot."

"I don't have a thing for him! He's so self-centred and he thinks he's so perfect, that's not hot." Quentin's words earned him an accusing look from Evan. "Whatever. I pull it off."

"No, you're right, that's _never_ hot." Evan teased. "So, you and Hellion? Are you planning to take that any further?"

"Hey! I'm hot!" Quentin argued, before rolling his eyes. "There isn't - and never will be - a 'me and Hellion', thanks. He's not my type. And if you don't shut up about that right now, I will carve the words _'Julian Keller sucks ass'_ into your mind, just so you can't forget it."

" _So_ hot." Evan laughed, his words drawling with sarcasm. "Okay, okay! I believe you! So, he's not your type - what is?"

"I'm not sure I like how comfortable you're getting with sarcasm." Quentin narrowed his eyes at Evan in a teasing manner, before setting his mind to the question. "My type?" _You_. He thought to himself, clearing his head promptly afterwards. "I dunno. Just... Not him."

"I learnt from the best, Mr Quire." Something about the way Evan spoke the name sent a shiver through Quentin's body. "Aren't you, like, the king of sarcasm or something?"

"Something like that." Quentin replied dismissively, his mind still on his body's strange reaction to Evan's voice. "So, you said I like this guy a lot?"

"Yup." There was a strange confidence in Evan's tone, as if he was telling some sort of joke.

"Well, you're wrong. There's no one at this school that I feel any warmer to than 'just about deal with'." Quentin spoke carelessly.

"No, you like this guy." Evan smiled brightly at him. "Trust me."

"I doubt that." _Especially if he's getting your attention_. Quentin finished in his mind, ensuring he didn't project these thoughts out to Evan. "So, his mutation... Have I earned the right to know that yet?"

"Nope. But I can tell you he's Omega level." Evan smiled slightly, his blush returning.

"Oh god, Evan!" Quentin moaned, pushing his palm to his forehead. "If you're in love with Bobby Drake, I'm gonna kick your ass, because that's really weird! Like, seriously, I know he appears pretty gay - especially with some of the stories Angel has told us - but his thoughts are very, _very_ heterosexual."

"Okay, I am so giving up here!" Evan complained. "One last clue - this guy is literally your favourite person in the school. Actually, in the world."

"Ummm..." _You?_ Quentin blushed at his private thoughts, and bit his lip.

"And you call _me_ naive!" Evan rolled his eyes, which looked completely unnatural and caused Quentin to laugh.

"What?" He searched his mind through the clues he had been given, but found no results.

"You are entirely oblivious, Quentin Quire. And it is really, very adorable." Evan whispered. Quentin frowned, unsure of what to make of the insult followed by the compliment. However, when he was just about to reply, Evan kissed him. It was a soft, loving kiss; one that was entirely full of pent up emotion, yet still maintained its subtlety. When Evan reluctantly pulled away, Quentin shook his head, smirking, and pulled him back, pushing his hands into the other boy's soft, dark hair.

_'Oh! I get it now!'_ Quentin projected the thoughts into Evan's mind, not wanting to break the contact. _'My favourite person is me! Hilarious, Ev.'_

_'My favourite person is you too, Q.'_ Evan replied, wrapping his arms around Quentin's waist.

_'Why didn't you tell me?'_ Quentin pushed, twisting his fingers into Evan's hair mindlessly.

_'Because..._ ' Evan pulled away, so as to speak aloud. "Because I thought you'd turn me down. I never considered for a moment you'd actually let me kiss you."

"I didn't 'let you kiss me'," Quentin laughed a little. "I kissed you back. Because I wanted to."

"You- You did?" Evan blinked up at him in disbelief.

"If you tell anyone this, I will kick your ass, but, y'know," he shrugged, pushing a kiss to the line that split Evan's left cheek, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You are everything I want."

"I love you, Quentin." Evan's words were barely a whisper, as he knotted his fingers in his lap, and avoided Quentin's eyes.

"I love me too, Evan." Quentin teased. "Now are you gonna kiss me again, or am I just gonna have to amuse myself?"

"I'm sure I can amuse you." Evan chuckled a little, kissing Quentin moments after he had finished the sentence. Quentin moaned a little, pushing Evan back to lie on the bed, never breaking the contact.

_'I love you too, Evan.'_


End file.
